


It's just beginning!

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week (May 18 - May 24) [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If there was something Eren was certain about, was that he wanted to spend his whole life, if possible, beside his cute blonde boyfriend." (Eremin Week, day six- Swap)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post this earlier! It isn't Eremin Week anymore, but I just couldn't leave it unfinished.  
> I was having a writer's block moment (not that I can consider myself a proper writer, though) and I couldn't put my ideas to the paper without getting mad at myself for not being able to do a good job. I'm still dissatisfied with this work, though, but this was the best I could do and, as I said, I couldn't leave it unfinished. Sorry, guys.

Eren and Armin were a couple; a very happy one, by the way. They had been together for almost two years now and, though sometimes they wouldn’t agree about things, most of the time they just fell in love more and more. Those kinds of couples are hard to find, but what could Eren do it they just _fit_?

If there was something Eren was certain about, was that he wanted to spend his whole life, if possible, beside his cute blonde boyfriend. He liked his intelligence, his way of looking at things, it was like he could figure everything out just by observing. He loved the look on his face when he found something interesting or talked about it. He also loved the way he smiled, the way he brushed his somewhat long hair with his fingers when he was concentrated; he loved how warm he was when pressed against him and what he loved the most was Armin’s ability of making him lose all rationality when they were kissing. It had to be him, no one else.

Eren had been thinking about it for a while, but he wasn’t sure of what to do. He felt like he could propose to Armin at any moment, he wanted that, but what about his boyfriend? Armin loved him, Eren knew, but was he ready to take that next step? What if Eren proposed and Armin said no, wouldn’t their relationship get weird? The last thing he wanted was to ruin what they had. This thought was what was making Eren hold back.

Some of Armin’s friends from college, who were now friends with Eren, had invited the two to go to their place. Eren had never thought he could have such a large group of friends and actually get to participate in their activities, but thanks to Armin, who also had never thought he could have so many friends before he entered college, he had. Even Mikasa, Eren’s sister, was now a part of the group. It was like a big family and lately they all had been spending a good amount of time together. The friends who were hosting the little “party” that night were Krista and Ymir, who lived together as a couple. Eren kind of envied them. If he ever got to live with his boyfriend, he’d be the happiest guy on the planet.

They entered their apartment, hand in hand, together with Mikasa, and found a living room full of people. Krista said hello and Ymir offered them beers, as usual. Sitting on the couch, there were Marco and Jean, who were also a couple. On the floor, Sasha and Connie were fighting over a bag of chips and they all knew Sasha would win the end. Eren (and everyone around them) wondered why the two just didn’t get together already. They sat on the couch, which was big enough for all of them, and started the little party. Eren threw his arms around Armin’s shoulders and enjoyed his warmth while they laughed at some joke somebody said.

           

“Look what I found! It’s been ages since this one has been taken!”

 

Krista was looking for some photo in her cell phone and ended up finding one that had been taken about a year before. She laughed a bit and showed it everyone. It was a picture of herself, Ymir and Sasha dressed as guys and Armin dressed as a girl. Eren had never seen that picture and was a bit impressed by it. His boyfriend was _so cute_ dressed as a girl, he couldn’t help but smile. He was wearing a white frilly dress (he assumed it belonged to Krista, as it was a bit too short and tight), a flower crown on his head and make-up.

 

“When did that happen? How come I’ve never seen this?” Eren said with an upset voice, but smiled afterwards.

Armin blushed a little and explained. “Ah, it was one day last year that I came to the girls’ house and we were a little drunk…”

“You look so cute!” He really thought Armin looked cute, after all, he was _always_ cute.

“I prefer my normal self, though.” Armin seemed to be a little embarrassed by his drunk photo dressed as a girl, Eren thought.

“Me too, me too, but this is something.” He really liked the picture. Of course, he was never attracted to a girl in his life, but that was Armin and he looked truly beautiful. “Hey, send me that picture, Kris.”

“Sure.” She sent the picture and a few seconds later Eren received it, smiling. Armin was pouting a little, but he wasn’t really mad.

“Hey, Eren, don’t you think Armin looks like a bride here?” Now it was Jean, teasing both of them. Eren and Jean were always on each other’s throats and never lost an opportunity to piss off one another. Armin blushed even more. Why did he ever get drunk that night anyway? Eren glared at Jean, who smirked.

“Well, then it makes him my lovely bride, doesn’t it?” Eren played along with a grin, just to annoy Jean. He held Armin closer.

“Wait, your bride?” Armin looked at Eren, a bit surprised, _maybe he’s serious._ He quickly decided to just go with it and make a joke, so things wouldn’t get weird. “What are you even talking about, Eren? I thought I was your groom?”

“If you say so…” Eren brought him even closer. He wanted those statements to be serious, but the context didn’t allow. He wanted them to be engaged, though.

“Hey, wait, are you finally engaged?” Marco said. Armin and Eren looked at him, none of them knowing what to say. Then, they looked at each other. Wasn’t that supposed to be a joke?

“It totally sounded like you are engaged and didn’t tell us!” Connie added.

“Well, we…” Armin started to explain, but Eren interrupted.

“Hey, Armin?” Maybe it was the opportunity he was waiting for. He wanted to propose so badly. Maybe the two cans of beer he had drank were helping him to find the courage, but he meant what he was going to say. He held Armin’s hands and looked deeply into his eyes. “This time, it isn’t a joke, okay?” He looked at everybody around them and looked back at his boyfriend. “Will you marry me?”

 

Everyone in the room started cheering. Eren didn’t even know how he could say those words, but he said them. His hands were shaking while he held Armin’s and he felt completely lame. He kept looking at Armin, waiting for his response. The room was now quiet, all eyes on the two, anticipating. Armin had his mouth opened, but nothing came out of it. He was utterly surprised by what Eren had just said. He was actually proposing? He couldn’t believe it at first, but the look on Eren’s face told him he meant that and now he was waiting, his hands shaking while holding his. After a minute of staring at Eren, now believing that what happened was truth, he gave his answer.

 

“Yes.”

 

Eren hugged Armin as soon as his brain processed the “yes”. They stood like that for a few moments, while their friends clapped and almost screamed from excitement. It was happening, it was really happening. Eren brought their foreheads together and their eyes met. Ymir said she’d get more booze. Jean congratulated Eren for having balls, trying to tease him, but secretly happy for them. The others also congratulated them. Mikasa came and hugged the two, telling them she was truly happy for them.

 

“Wait, I’m going to get that flower crown.” Krista said, calling Armin’s attention.

“What for?” He asked, knowing the answer.

“You are now a bride! I gotta take a picture!”

“Haven’t I told you all I am a groom?” He replied, pretending to be annoyed.

“Still, I’m getting it.”

 

Eren never thought it would go like that. He was so nervous about the idea of proposing and it all happened so fast. He wished he had planned it, he wanted to propose in the most romantic way possible, but now it was done, and he couldn’t be happier. Armin smiled at him and held his hand. They were meant to be, that’s how both felt. Krista came with the crown and took a photo of the two while Armin was wearing it. It was, indeed, like a wedding photo, the blonde being the bride, which wasn’t a thing he liked, but he played along. He was too happy to care. Eren looked at him and they kissed, their first kiss as an engaged couple. Their story was just beginning.


End file.
